


Goodbye

by Say_Anything



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: Pamela has some words for Harley.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just venting some emotions.

Ivy recognized the knock on the greenhouse door. It was always the same.

Five sharp raps, followed by a pause, and then two more.

The sound was familiar, as was the feeling of dread that filled her stomach, heavy like lead.

She knew what she’d find.

Harley, beaten, broken, bloodied beyond recognition. But always with a smile on her face, always an airy, “Hey, Red.”

So relaxed, as if she wasn’t standing at Ivy’s doorstep on the brink of collapse.

Pushing away from her work bench, Ivy made her way to the door, the feeling of lead moving now to her feet.

Pausing before reaching for the knob, Ivy considered her options.

Ignoring the call wouldn’t stop Harley from finding another way inside, breaking a window and making herself at home in the living room.

She could call Selina to take care of Harley, but Cat was so unreliable these days, running around the city with Batman.

And turning Harley away simply wasn’t an option. Was it? Ivy had never been able to do it. She’d feel the rage, the indignation, allow herself to finally be angry for the way Harley treated her, and then she’d see that face.

Those bright blue eyes and the soft blonde hair falling around her round face and everything faded. Nothing mattered except Harley.

Not even Ivy herself.

But this time, opening the door revealed something Ivy wasn’t expecting.

After nearly a month of no contact, no word of her well being, Ivy opened the door to find a perfectly healthy Harley standing before her. A little gaunt, maybe. But otherwise, no bruises, no cuts, no blood, no black eyes, or broken bones.

Almost too stunned to react, all that came out of Ivy’s mouth was, “Harley?”

“Hey, Red.” There it was. The same intonation she always used, same smile. “Can I come in?”

_No you can’t come in. Where have you been? Why haven’t I heard from you? Why did you leave so suddenly? If you think you can walk right in after the way you---_

“Yes.”

Harley swept past her into the greenhouse, taking a deep breath and doing a quick spin to take in the surrounding flora.

“It’s always so beautiful in here,” she mused, stopping by a patch of lavender bushes near Ivy’s work desk. “Ooh, these are nice. Are they new?”

“No.” Ivy still couldn’t seem to force words out of her mouth. She was so used to everything fading once she saw Harley broken. But now that she was here, so suddenly, without explanation, perfectly healthy, Ivy found that the rage burning in her gut wasn’t fading. “No, they’re not.”

“Oh,” Harley’s smile didn’t droop even for a moment. Instead, she bounced towards Ivy, gripping her hands and planting a swift kiss on her lips. “I missed ya, Red.”

_Oh? Did you? You didn’t have to. Why did you leave?_

Ivy just blinked at her.

Harley waited for a moment, her smile finally faltering. “Did…Did you miss _me_?”

“Where were you?” was the response Ivy finally managed.

Harley cocked her head, appearing almost confused by Ivy’s response. “Where was I?”

When Ivy remained stone faced, she continued, “I just, y’know, runnin’ around Gotham. Causin mayhem.”

She tried for a lighthearted jab that hit Ivy square in the gut.

“With him,” Ivy finished for her.

 _Always with him. Even after everything he’s done to you. After everything_ I’ve _done_ for _you._

Harley dropped Ivy’s hands, taking a step back. “Gee, I thought you’d be happy to see me, Red. It’s been like a month.”

In that instant, Ivy felt her restraint break. Harley didn’t deserve minced words, not after everything. And, Ivy quickly realized, she _never_ had.

“It has been a month, yes. A month since you left without any word or warning. Since you stripped me down and fucked me in our bed, called me your own, and then abandoned me without any reason. No…I’m sorry, excuse me. For _him._ For the monster who beats you within an inch of your life every time you go crawling back to him.”

Harley was staring at her, eyes as round as dinner plates. She hadn’t been expecting Ivy’s fury, and honestly, neither had Ivy.

She took a few steps forward, forcing Harley back until she bumped into the work bench.

“And for what, Harley? Is all I do not good enough for you? After all the time and love I’ve invested into our…our…friendship? What is it that he has that I don’t have that turns you into such a _fucking_ monster?”

“A monster?” Harley’s voice rose at least three octaves. “Red, what are ya talking about?”

“I’m talking about how heartless you are when you can leave me without a simple thank you. When I bandage your wounds and take you into my home without question. When I tell you how much I---I am not your slave, Harley. Although to my discredit, I seem to like to pretend to be. I am Mother Nature incarnate. Men cower before me. But for some fucking reason, whenever you decide to waltz back into my life, I become as limp and weak as a flower in the breeze.”

 “Come on, Ivy…I gotta be me. Sometimes that means I can’t stay with you.”

“Be ‘ _you’_? What kind of bullshit excuse for human decency is that, Harley?”

Harley’s lips thinned and she said nothing.

“I’ve spent years of my life pouring myself into you to keep you safe. And in return I’ve got your wavering loyalty, your conditional love, and I’m your second choice to Gotham’s most murderous psychopath.”

Ivy was close now, nearly nose to nose. She jabbed her finger in Harley’s chest. “You take me for granted. And it won’t happen anymore.”

_I respect myself more than that._

“What are you sayin’?” Harley’s voice wavered, and for a second, so did Ivy’s rage. Squeezing her eyes shut, she inhaled deeply through her nose, gathered her courage, and said what she’d wanted to say for a long time.

“I’m saying, fuck you Harley Quinn.”

With that, Ivy shoved past Harley and stormed out of the greenhouse.

Harley was quick to follow, trailing Ivy through the living room and into the bedroom.

“Red, come on. Don’t be like this.”

“Like what?” Ivy growled as she rummaged through the bedside table. “Like I finally have some respect for myself? Like I finally have it in me to put you in your place? Like I can stand here and tell you what a horrible friend you are?”

Harley gaped at her, tears springing to her blue eyes, but this time, Ivy’s rage didn’t falter.

Slamming the bedside drawer shut, Ivy held out the leaf shaped necklace Harley had given to her a long time ago…Well, stolen for her. A symbol of their friendship at the time, she’d said. And later, a symbol of their love. Or what Ivy had thought was love.

Maybe Harley had thought it was love too. Maybe they’d both convinced themselves.

Grabbing Harley’s hand, Ivy shoved the necklace into her palm and closed her fingers over it.

“Take it. I don’t want it anymore.”

_I don’t want you anymore._

Harley blinked down at the necklace and then back up at Ivy.

“Ivy—,”

Ivy gave her one last hard look and then swept past her and without looking back, muttered, “Goodbye, Harley.”


End file.
